Why are we in anime part 1: Death Note
by honeybee21799
Summary: Two boys die and are sent on a quest by God to set the universe straight. Once in a new world they find something strange called 'The Force' that they must destroy in order to set things the way they were meant to be. So what's up with this detective who only goes by one letter AND WHAT THE HECK IS A KIRA?
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people, cats, and dogs Stevie here. Wow I haven't written anything in a year, well this is a re write I am trying to do. Grace's beta was nice enough to become my beta so go and say hi to her. **

It was day like any other day and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The sky was blue, the water was clear, the grass was green. There was nothing strange to speak of, so who was to know that something strange and mysterious would be happening that very day. It is on this day, around mid-day when our story starts.

My name used to be Anthony Turner and my younger brother used to be Jonathan Turner. We are twins and I think we would be about twelve years old but all the times we've been thrown around the universe it's hard to tell. Well, let me tell you how our weird lives started.

In the very beginning we were twelve years old and our lives were perfect. We had loving parents, an average school life, and best of all we had each other. Since we were young we were very close, so maybe that's how we stayed together after our accident.

It was a Tuesday and we were going to visit our grandfather up in Organ. We were all packed and two hundred miles from our destination.

"Hey, little brother, what's that thing you always say when things take to long?" I asked him making him look up from his book.

"Hurry up before I barf." He told me then went back to his book.

"Our dear Jonny has SPOKEN!" I told my parents who politely ignored us.

We drove, and drove, and drove some more when suddenly another car crashed into us. My mother screamed, my father screamed, I think I may have even screamed but I'm not sure. My younger brother didn't make a sound.

It was hard to move it felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breath and a taste of metal was in my mouth, which must have been what I was drowning on. I looked at my little brother and I felt panic rise in my chest. He was slumped over against the window. I felt sick at the sight of the blood on the window, splattered on his seat, on his book, his shirt, his pants, his hair. I knew just by looking at this, my little brother was dead. Gone from the world, never to return, never to live his dreams. I felt tears in my eyes at the sight of him, and I prayed to God, no, I begged God that he had died before he was able to feel what I imagine was a very painful death. I looked out the window and it was so strange at the time. I thought I saw him there, standing and smiling sadly at me. He held out his hand and he whispered.

"We must face our fate, come on big brother, it's not as frightening as one would think."

I was able to hear my mom scream, and I didn't know why. All the pain was gone, all of it. Even the pain I felt from losing my little brother. It took me awhile before I understood what was happening. I was dead, we were dead. I started to freak out but my brother slapped me across the face.

"I told you not to worry, didn't I, big brother?! So don't!"

I looked around the road and saw the person who had crashed into us was also dead, but unlike us there were people there for him.

"W-what are you doing to him!" I yelled at the man who grabbed him and pushed him to the ground.

His eyes were dark crimson red and shined with malice. He started walking towards us and I grabbed my brother and pushed him behind me.

"You're very brave, little soul, you haven't even belonged to the spirit world for more then an hour and yet you would dare to challenge one of the strongest demons in existence." He smiled at us and his black hair got into his eyes.

I took in his appearance and almost burst into laughter but decided that it wasn't the right time. He had dark black wings on his back that had to be at least twenty feet. His canine teeth were sharper then any knife I had seen before in my life. His nails were painted black and long enough to look like they could rip someone apart with clean cuts. This man was terrifying but the outfit was, well. He was wearing a black, leather turtle neck with no sleeves. He had fingerless gloves on that went up to his elbows that looked like they were attached to his shirt by black, silk strings. One of the gloves had a strange pentagram on it. His pants looked very tight and were made from black leather. His boots, my god his boots had to have been the oddest thing. They were leather, black, and high heels. No it wasn't just that it was the design he had on them. They looked like a witch had let him arrow them. It looked like they were pinnacle heals that then got wider with a diamond then a circle then another diamond that narrowed into sharp knife like points.

My brother pointed at him and laughed at him making him glare at him.

"Look big brother! It's a demon hooker!" I had to hold in my laugh too at the sudden realization I had been thinking the exact same thing.

I coughed and made my brother stop pointing at him. "Now's not the time for this little brother." I told him biting my lip.

"You never answered my question, what are you doing?" I said trying to look scary and failing miserably.

He was right in my face now and my eye twitched. "We're taking him to hell, little soul."

My brother grabbed my wrist and made me back up with him. The demon chuckled at us, finding our fear amusing. He went back to his companion and they grabbed the man and took him to a place unknown.

"Big brother, I have a feeling we offended the wrong person." I nodded to him and we turned around when there were sirens coming from far away. We watched for almost an hour in horror as our parents sobbed and our bodies were dragged out of the car.

I made my little brother look away when they took his body away. It was the most awful sight I had ever seen. His eyes were open and they were dual and lifeless. There was blood running down his face, out of his mouth, all over his shirt.

"It does not do well to dwell on what we can never return to." We turned around and a man was standing there.

"W-who are you?" my brother gasped out, getting over his shock.

"I am God, who do you think." **(Use your own imagination; I don't think I could describe what God would look like)**

He grabbed us by our arms and pulled us forward. There was a blinding flash of white light then we were on the floor of a blue and white room. It looked like a bar and even had cups everywhere.

"Looks like no one cleaned up today." God sighed and clapped his hands to make them all disappear.

"Take a seat you two; this is going to be a bit of shock." We did as he asked of us and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Alright I'll just be as blunt as possible." He sighed and then smiled at us.

"You are my agents, my new shinigami, and you will put the world back in the way it was to be before. There is a presence, that I merely call The Force. You job is to destroy it." The two of us didn't even get time to question him before were surrounded by black.

I woke up gasping for breath and choking on what seemed to be air. I looked around and saw that everything was white and the first thing I could think of was 'this is a hospital!'

I looked around the room and saw a boy was sitting there and looking at me.

"Jonny?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One and the same, well maybe not, it seems we have new names." He pointed to a clip board on my bed then on his.

Mine read 'Tenshi, Ren' in big letters then a bunch of stuff written below that. The one on my brother's bed said 'Tenshi, Rei.'

"Jonny, what the heck is going on?" I asked in a whisper.

"It appears we have been sent to a new world, not all that different from our own, to destroy The Force." He told me with a smile.

We had to stop talking because a nurse walked in with an old man and another man who looked to be maybe in his early twenties.

"You can go now, thank you." The younger one told the nurse. The lady left, closing the door behind her, leaving the four of us alone. The young man grabbed a chair and dragged a chair over to be in front of our beds.

"Hello there, I am L." He told them without the slightest expression.

I finally remembered now, and it explained why my little brother had been so shocked when the young man came into our room. That book my brother was reading was called 'Death Note.' And L was one of his favorite characters. Well that was only the fifth volume of the…what was it called, oh right, manga.

"The L!" My brother said his eyes shining as he did a little happy dance.

"The most famous detective that ever lived!" The man nodded and my brother went crazy, making me spin around with him. He got down on his knees and put his face to the ground.

"May I please say what an honor it is, sir?"

I scratched my head and grinned sheepishly.

"I hate to be that guy, but how do we know your telling the truth?" I looked down at my sheets and laughed.

"Wonderful observation, Tenshi Ren. Do you mind telling me how you were so sure I am L, Tenshi Rei?"

My brother went all red before he stood up and smiled at L.

"Because whenever a person lies they all have at least one thing in common, their eyes darken, as if they know they've sinned by telling someone something untruthful."

The man studied us for a long while before smiling at us.

"You seem to have a strong sense of justice, Tenshi Rei, tell me what you think of Kira?"

I wanted to ask so badly 'who's Kira' but my brother interrupted me.

"He's a vile, disgusting murder! He's just as bad as the criminals as he unrightfully judges, if not worse!"

I looked at my little brother in shock; this was nothing like him when he talked about people. L then looked at me and I cleared my face and just decided to follow my brothers' trail.

"He doesn't have the right to breath after all he's done." My brother smiled at me, telling me this was the right thing to do.

This L person smiled at the two of us, in a very creepy way. "I've been watching you two for a long while now. At first I thought you two might have been Kira, after all Tenshi Rei has been known to hack into data bases for the police as a side job and Tenshi Ren has been known to hate crime more then anything in the world both of you are considered the smarted children in Japan under only one young man."

He paused as he looked at us. "I'm now only 32.1 percent sure Tenshi Ren is Kira when it was an 87.19 present chance you were. As for your brother I'm now only 23 present sure you're Kira when you when it was a 59.9 present chance you were. So between the two of you I was 147.09% sure you two were Kira now I'm only 55.1 present sure that the two of you are Kira."

I felt sweat rolling down my head.

"I don't think you did the math right." My brother glared at me and L turned to look at me.

"And why would you say that, Tenshi Ren?" He asked me sticking a cube of sugar in his mouth.

"Because there is no higher present then 100 right, so that means you would have been absolutely positive that we were Kira, and then some, but on our own it looked improbable for Rei and almost serration with me. Then you turn around after seeing talking to us for like what, ten minutes, you narrowed it down to almost impossible but then somehow together its probable! It just doesn't make any sense."

He smiled at me again with his eyes going darker.

"You're very smart, Tenshi Ren." He got another sugar cube and popped it in his mouth.

"32.7% sure now."

I sighed and threw my arms in the air and plopped down in my bed.

"So are you going to arrest us then for being suspects?" Jonny asked looking afraid.

"No, Tenshi Rei, to the contrary. You two are going to help me with the Kira investigation. You two will stay in my sights until I am 100 present sure you are not Kira." Rei smiled at L, who i must say vaguely resembled a panda, but I just glared at him before sighing again and accepting that I was going to be near him for awhile.

Three days after that the two of us were allowed out of the hospital and were taken to a secret place by Watari (the old guy) in a car with tinted windows. We drove for half an hour; I almost jumped out of my skin, seemingly I developed a fear of cars, or buses, or bikes, or ships, or airplanes. Looks like life was going to be a little harder then anticipated.

**So how was it? Throw any insult you can think of at me, I deserve it. Please tell me what you think, and how I can make it better **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is, the next chapter…hope you like it. Sorry about how short it is. **

Is this absolutely necessary?" I ask in an annoyed tone, showing how displeased I was with the young, scruffy detective.

"Without a shadow of a doubt." L said as he clicked the cuffs around our hands not bothering to even look me in the eyes.

Yep, that's right, hand cuffs. My brother and I were cuffed to L with long chains that he seemed to have just laying around. They were the kind that the police use but longer going to about fifteen feet at its longest. We were both attached to L by one of his wrists.

"This is a very stupid idea." I told him, glaring at his panda looking face while he just ignored me and looked at his computer screen, reading the very important document on it. My little brother just shrugged and sat on the other side of the room with his legs crossed in front of him putting his hands in his lap. I joined him and just looked at the roof of the dark room.

We sat like that for almost two hours before L stood up and made us follow him into the living room for some greater purpose no one understood. Sitting us down on the couch he turned to us with an insanely intense look in his eyes.

"No matter what you must never tell anyone your names, do you understand that?" He started chewing on his thumb nail as we nodded at him.

"Okay that's good; I have decided your new names. You Tenshi, Ren will be Ace, and Tenshi, Rei will be Joker." We just looked at him with raised eyebrows at his bold act in changing our names without permission from us first.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking, that is." My brother asked him while he played with a bit of hair that had fallen from his face.

I knew my brother well enough to know that he knew why we had to hide our names, but I figured that it must have been for my sake that he even asked, that or he was trying not to blow our covers. L smiled at us in that creepy way of his. It had always been hard to tell what he thought, he was so good at lying.

"Because, Kira needs a name and a face to kill someone, if you were to die I believe I would feel slightly guilty about it." He told us as he started to shovel sugar into his mouth again. I didn't have anything to say back to him about that. I could only rub the back of my neck and look at the floor in embarrassment.

"Um, why do you keep eating so many sweets? If you don't mind me asking." I asked him lamely trying to think of something to say to get rid of the silence that followed his slightly touching words. L smiled at us, like a real smile that held warmth in it, not just the creepy half smiles I was so used to.


End file.
